Uniting the world
by acrazyhippie
Summary: Full summary inside for chapter one/zero. Flames welcome :D Rated T beacause of my complete physcoticness Is that a word? .
1. Summary

Tales of Vesperia Fan fiction

Ch.0

**Well here it I my very first story on this game and ever! Chapter one or zero as I like to call it will just be a full summary of the story to come. Tell me if you like it or hate it flames are accepted, actually gladly accepted just don't go TOO overboard. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It has been four years since the world was saved and Brave Vesperia, while not actually gaining the glory, was very pleased with themselves and what they did. The group stayed friends but drifting apart was inevitable. Karole liked to stay around Dhangrest and became much more brave and strong and actually started taking command of the guild instead of letting Yuri run it like usual and now became the full leader of Brave Vesperia. Yuri now no longer calling the shots in the guild came to have more free time on his hands so he tried to visit home as much as possible and often visited all his friends as frequently as possible. Judith tended to keep to herself much more than usual, she stayed with Ba'ul to continue exploring the world. Estelle staying a princess, eventually lived her dream and became a widely acclaimed author of children's book like she said as well she did move to Halure still visiting the castle when her schedule allowed her. Raven became able to balance his life at the guilds and in the knights while finding time to swoon over Judith. Rita continued to study mana and eventually devised potions for many things such as, strength, speed, and resistance. Repede still feeling as young and tough as ever still followed Yuri.

But peace wasn't truly restored as everyone thought a dark and hidden evil is rising but no one knows why or how or even who. The only way for the new found evil to be stopped is for the knights and the guilds to ban together, while a treaty was signed saying that there will be peace between the two it was signed begrudgingly, can the two resign their differences and help save the world or will it all fall to ruin. The only way for this to happen is for Brave Vesperia to come back and once again lead the way to salvation.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So what do you think? I hope my grammar isn't and spelling aren't that bad… so leave a comment and tell me what you think if enough people like it I'll continue making it.**


	2. A New Place

**Hey guys I'm back writing chapter two of my first story this is going to be a quick explanation chapter for what is going on and who is where. Enjoy!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Estelle there you are!" cried a young man in all black clothes.

"Yuri! It's so nice to see you again!" The young girl said to the man obviously named Yuri.

As Yuri walked over to the girl another young woman walked beside Estelle. "Oh no, Rita what are you doing here?" Yuri complained to the woman wearing all red. "And why are you still wearing the same outfit as always?"

"I could ask the same to you doofus!" Said Rita forcefully. "But where is everyone else?" The young scientist asked.

"Karol said he had some guild business to take care of in Dahngrest but besides that I have no idea."

"I believe Judith was too far away to get here in time, Raven said he had business calming down the guilds and the knights with Flynn." Piped Estelle. Shortly after she spoke a loud barking noise came from the entrance of the town they were in, Halure.

"Oh there you are repede, I thought you said you didn't want to see Estelle?" Yuri teased.

"YURI" Shouted Estelle, she knew the dog, Repede, didn't like her but Yuri only made it worse.

"Relax I'm only joking. So why did you want to see us anyway?" Asked Yuri in all seriousness.

"Well Yuri you see I always wanted to move here and write children's books so taking your advice so with permission from Flynn and Ioder I was able to buy this!" Estelle said very excitedly. She spun around and showed Yuri and Rita her new home in Halure!

"Wow" Rita stated in amazement.

"How could you afford this Estelle?" Yuri asked?

"You see during our journey I was able to obtain a lot of gald and with it I bought my new house!" Estelle nearly shrieked. "Also I wanted to show you my new book I wrote!"

"Estelle you already wrote a book?" Rita asked in amazement. "Also, what is it about?" she asked to her best friend.

"It was about our adventures while saving the world, modified to be a childes book of course."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So how did you like it? I hope my grammar and spelling aren't too bad. I'm going to be trying to write each chapter around 300-1000 words just because some chapters will be exciting and other dull. So this was about 400 but it was an explanatory chapter so it's not too bad. So like it? Hate it? Rate it! Ha that rhymed!**


End file.
